Lord Dacanoe
Dacanoe is a Mandalorian veteran who's been affiliated with majority of top Mandalorians since the beginning, he's led Empire in many generations. History Joining Roblox 2011 Lord_Dacanoe first joined Roblox on 2011, February, 4 days before his birthday, he started as a user who joined various war groups and did not possess knowledge of developing his own creations, he often relied on contracting developers for his projects. Dacanoe eventually joined the star wars community and found his place to AGR, led by Sonagod. AGR stood for sometime until it was shutdown and the Galactic Empire was formed by Sonagod, he joined GE hoping it be the same as AGR, but nothing was the same anymore, eventually Dacanoe left and was group hopping from various star wars groups. Joining The Mandalorian Community 2015 Dacanoe had grown fount of the Mandalorians, their reputation was outstanding and heard nothing else but their culture and superiority, Dacanoe had decided to join the community and make his own group calling it Empire he led it alongside Assaultmando, a veteran Mandalorian who calls himself "The First Blue Mandalorian", the group ME was relaunched many times in different eras, faced with new faces and threats by the time, eventually, Dacanoe decided to shut it down and keep it for safe keeping, hoping to relaunch it another time. Relaunching Empire/Civil Wars It is the summer of 2017, Mandalorians are all but inactive, the few remaining ones are scattered all across the star wars community as bounty hunters or looking for a new profession, Dacanoe found one of the last remaining Mandalorian groups still alive, he offered to help them, their leader was Palpatine_Aps and MerkFreeksWolffe, it didn't last long until the group got inactive and they all went their ways, Dacanoe then thought of something, What if all Mandalorians were united under a single group, they could become a superpower and become something great, after this Dacanoe started in search for Mandalorians to help him run this plan, and he started, with Merk and Assaultmando. They proceeded to use Dacanoe's group Empire which was kept in storage for so long, and started finding Mandalorians scattered all around, in clans, in groups they didn't belong, 3 days passed by, and there were several Mandalorians already who joined, as well as potential allies wanting an alliance. Empire was prospering for quite some time, but Dacanoe started having doubts towards Merk on how he get the title of Mand'alor, he started doing research and then found out that he did not have the title, it didn't take long until a civil war outbreak and there were sides between Dacanoe and Merk, Dacanoe led Empire or what was left of it, and Merk had another group, the war lasted a week until Merk got his title with evidence and they all got back together. Empire went smooth as before, but at last, all good things don't last, a couple of weeks later, corruption got into the ME high command, and before long Dacanoe left and started a Cartel Syndicate to war and end ME, they won 2 times and that was the end of it, the Cartel Syndicate ended, and Dacanoe left the community supposedly for good. = Joining The Mandalorians Once More/3rd Great War While Dacanoe was in isolation from the Mandalorians, he got a distress message from Merk. Ryedogo had taken his title and group and turned and caused havoc across the community, everything they worked hard on, ruined in days, Dacanoe decided to come back and created Mandalorian Coalition gathering his and Merks former Mandalorians to bring back what was theirs, it wasn't before long that Zorad, one of Ryedogo's pawns decided to rebel against Ryedogo and wanted to join TMC, he joined and took the title of Mand'alor to lead TMC against Ryedogo, but Dacanoe had other plans, he decided to let it go on, and let the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders do some work led by S_39, S_39 and his Mandalorians casted away Zorad and kept his forces to use against Ryedogo, everything proceeded as planned, but Merk got a message from Ryedogo declaring peace, and he took it, Dacanoe did not like it at all, and Mandalorian Coalition was no more, Dacanoe joined S_39's Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, and declared war against Empire which Ryedogo had taken, inviting Merk and his followers, and the 3rd great war began. Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders had an advantage against Ryedogo and his forces, they were skilled in gunfighting and tactical wise, not to mention that they had veterans of several eras, the war lasted for weeks, Carlac was the base of operations for Ryedogo, they patrolled it with their jetpacks daily, and the guns weren't all too nice, Dacanoe and MNC led countless raids and always succeeded, though Ryedogo's forces had an advantage because of their jetpacks, sometimes they were caught off guard. The final raid was at Varcia, a battleground where both sides had no advantage, MNC won, and soon the war was over. Ongoing Dacanoe is still around the community along with several veterans, S_39 is starting a new age of Mandalorians with old and new generations. Most recently he has been involved in the Second Cold War (coolninja's TME vs Vitreus/Lorenzo's SoM vs Jack's DW) as a minor entity allied to coolninja, however he was cut off after credible allegations of sexual harrassment in the form of pedophilic remarks surfaced.